


War

by Miraculous_Elcie



Series: My Writings [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_Elcie/pseuds/Miraculous_Elcie
Series: My Writings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659658
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	War

My head says go, but my heart says no.

Reading, typing, waiting, wasting. 

My head says go, but my heart says no.

My head says go, but my heart says no.

Waiting, wasting, wanting, haunting. 

My head says go, but my heart says no.

My head says go, but my heart says no.

Wanting, haunting, daunting, doubting.

My head says go, but my heart says no.

My head says go, but my heart says no.

Daunting, doubting, pouting, browsing.

My head says go, but my heart says no.

My head says go, but my heart says no.

Pouting, browsing, blinking, thinking.

My head says go, but my heart says no.

My head says go, but my heart says no.

Thinking, internal reflecting.

My head says go, but my heart says no.

My head says go, but my heart says no.

Reflecting, "What am I doing?

My head says go, but my heart says no.

My head says go, but my heart says no.

Thinking, doing, lying, sighing. 

My head says go, but my heart says no.

My head says go, but my heart says no.

Lying, sighing, quitting, stopping. 

My head says no, but my heart says go. 


End file.
